Controlled engine exhaust gas recirculation is a commonly used technique for reducing oxides of nitrogen in products of combustion that are exhausted from an internal combustion engine to atmosphere. A typical EGR system comprises an EGR valve that is controlled in accordance with engine operating conditions to regulate the amount of engine exhaust gas that is recirculated to the induction fuel-air flow entering the engine for combustion so as to limit the combustion temperature and hence reduce the formation of oxides of nitrogen.
Since they are typically engine-mounted, EGR valves are subject to a harsh operating environment that includes wide temperature extremes and vibrations. Exhaust emission requirements impose more stringent demands for improved control of such valves. Use of an electric actuator is one means for obtaining improved control, but in order to commercially successful, such an actuator must be able to operate properly in such extreme environments for an extended period of usage. Moreover, in mass-production automotive vehicle applications, component cost-effectiveness is also essential. An EGR valve electric actuator that possesses more accurate and quicker response results in improved driveability and fuel economy for a vehicle having an internal combustion engine that is equipped with an EGR system. It also provides better control over tailpipe emissions.
The present invention relates to new and unique electromagnetic actuator arrangement that is capable of compliance with the demanding requirements for automotive applications. While the inventive principles have been especially adapted for an EGR-valve, these principles can have generic application to other types of automotive valves.
Generally speaking, the invention relates to improvements in an armature-pintle assembly and related stator structure of a solenoid actuator that controls the valve opening in accordance with an electric control current from an engine control system. More accurate assembly of component parts and shaping of certain parts provide better control and reduced hystersis.
Further features, advantages, and benefits of the invention will be seen in the ensuing description and claims that are accompanied by drawings. The drawings disclose a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention.